


Who did this to you?

by Imacream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanging, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Killing Game was VR, Out of Character, Spoilers, Spoilers for the end of the game and chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imacream/pseuds/Imacream
Summary: That debunked all of Kaede’s theories in one go. She wasn’t dead and she hadn’t killed Rantaro… WAIT!“Who did this to you?”-------VR AU after Kaede's execution
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Who did this to you?

Her fingers grazed over the metal of the brace around her neck. Kaede was well aware that she deserved to go through this but that didn’t stop the world from stopping from turning when the cool collar snapped on her neck. She could hear the alarms around her ringing and going off and she had time to look around, see the remaining faces of the people she failed.

Saihara, Miu, Kiibo, Maki, Kaito, Kokichi, Tojo, Himiko, Tsunami and everyone else. Everyone she had promised to break them out. She guessed she really was worthless after all. The despair clawed at her heart as the world entered the normal pace, the river running down her cheeks had sped up drastically. She removed one hand from the brace as she was lifted into the air. She outstretched her hand in vain. The only person who would try and save her was Saihara and honestly, he was a noodle who would definitely not be able to grab her.

It didn’t help when their fingertips brushed before she was yanked towards her execution.

Kaede never gave much thought to what her death would be like before the killing game, she wanted to die doing what she loved if passing from old age was out of option. How one could die playing the piano she never knew and she hoped she would never have to find out. She didn’t fear death. Not until it was right in her face that was.

The killing game changed a lot, she started to lay awake in bed at night wondering who was going to crack first, who was going to be a victim and who would become blackened. She wanted herself to be a victim if surviving wasn’t possible. She told herself no where around her would crack.

She was right, none of them cracked under the pressure, she did, she killed Rantaro and she deserve this.

So here she was facing death and Monokuma had found a way to bring her dream into this. The piano in front her was huge. She could probably lie on one of minor keys and fall asleep except that was not what the bear had planned for her.

She only ever had the chance of getting the much needed oxygen in her lungs when her legs smashed down a key. The crowd were watching her dance yet they hated how she did so. The way she hit the keys driving them nuts. It was such a rookie tune but placing her legs down on the right key was the last of her worries no matter how much she hated herself for not doing this.

Her head was starting to feel light and fluffy with each time her body was swung to hit another key. She let them play her starting to focus on making sure she breathed. The rocks that were coming at her still knocked air out of her lungs. There was no point in her trying to stay alive at this point.

Kaede shut her eyes and died. Her body hung limp by the rope.

oOo

“Hey is she awake yet?” One voice yelled, Kaede slowly tried to open her eyes only to find they refused to do what she wanted remaining firmly shut. She didn’t recognise the voices around her but she knew it was a demon. She was in hell where the blackened went. She was burning for her sins.

“Oh for lords sake leave her alone I highly doubt the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up is you.”

She recognised that voice. Rantaro? What was Rantaro doing in hell? The thought made Kaede force her eyes open. The room around her was white. The walls were a pure and blinding to the darkness that consumed her at first. The walls weren’t white, she just wasn’t adjusting to the light very well. When she finally got use to everything it was green.

“So you all guessed wrong then?”

“No.. Rantaro I was your killer?”

The green haired boys face twisted I to one of agony and hatred before he bit his cheeks and nodded.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath, “Okay. Kaede please don’t blame yourself for my death?”

Kaede looked up and saw her victims eyes before she nodded and pushed herself up so she was sitting. Her hands subconsciously went to her neck feeling for anything around it only to feel a cozy jumper in its place.

“What happened?” Rantaro asked, he plonked on the foot of her bed (was it a bed? It felt like a metal plate) he shuffled closer to her and outstretched an arm. He was asking for permission to see the damage that had been done. Kaede nodded and let him roll the turtleneck down so it left her neck exposed. She couldn’t see the damage. She didn’t want to see the damage.

A finger presses down on where the brace was and Kaede tries not to flinch away from the contact. She shouldn’t be afraid of someone touching her and she isn’t. It just hurt. There was silence before Rantaro pulled Kaede into a hug.

“It wasn’t real. You never killed me Kaede. It wasn’t real. You never killed me” He tried to soothe, “You’re alive, you aren’t in hell. I thought that as well, you don’t need to worry about it.”

That debunked all of Kaede’s theories in one go. She wasn’t dead and she hadn’t killed Rantaro… WAIT!

“Who did this to you?” she muttered back feeling the bump on his head from where the ball hit him. “If it wasn’t me who killed you?”

The avocado sighed, “The mastermind, I was getting to close to finding out who she was. I guess I’ll leave it to you miss leader to guess who it was with time.” 

Kaede couldn’t stop herself from snorting before nodding, “Okay then mr. mysterious talent what do we do now?”

Rantaro chuckled back and stood up opening the door allowing the people from before to come in. He exited the room but just as the door was about to close he poked his head through the door just enough that you could see his face,

“They want to explain everything to you. I can fix your nails afterwards.”

He then shut the door leaving Kaede smiling. _Maybe whatever she was in right now, life or death wasn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> My self esteem for this fic? 0! 
> 
> I wrote this because i was bored and here we are ^-^ I got nothing right everyone could of been swapped for anyone butttt here we areeeeee.. woo?
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment


End file.
